Barracuda
by smeykunz
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Mattie's car that I couldn't fit into the fic. Falls after chapter 15 of "Kissme, Kill me?" Bill/Mattie


Since I couldn't seem to work Mattie's car into my fic, I decided to do a one shot about it. I think Bill may appreciate it more when this is over. :-0

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes shot open, looking at the clock on my bedside table.

Yes!

It was only 3 pm, I had forever until Bill was awake. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Of course he would never notice, but I did it anyway.

I threw on jeans and a t-shirt and brushed my teeth. My hair was a mess. I raked a brush through it and ran out of the bathroom.

Once I secured our bedroom door behind me, I ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time. Lacing up my shoes as fast as humanly possible, I ran to the back door grabbing my car keys from the little hook in the laundry room.

She looked so good. Hard, shiny, purple steel. I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. Soft leather caressed my back. I was so in love with this car!

The engine roared to life when I turned the key. Snuggling in bed with Bill just before dawn, I was confidentially thinking about testing out my new nitrous. I had felt bad about that, but I couldn't help it. It was my new toy.

I squealed the tires on the garage floor, pulling out on to the drive as quickly as I could. It wasn't like anyone would hear me way out here and I really didn't care anyway. I had to get to the highway and hit that little red button.

I slowed down in town and heard a rumbling coming from the exhaust pipe. I nearly laughed my ass off! Eric had put Cherry Bombs on my 'Cuda. I was surprised I hadn't seen the red tip on my exhaust, but I was so excited about everything else. Glass packs on your exhaust are illegal in Illinois. I wondered if they were in Louisiana. Eric wasn't much for vehicular laws, so I wasn't sure.

I made sure to give her a little gas at the next stop. It was music to my ears.

Finally I made it out to the open road and accelerated to about 70 mph. Bill would have freaked out at me. Relax Dad!

I drove for a few minutes with my finger over the little red button, almost afraid to push it.

"No time like the present!" I pressed my finger down.

We took off like a bottle rocket, wind in my hair.

"Holy shit!" This car was fucking FAST! I must have been doing 90. I knew that was Eric's idea when he added the NOS. He would enjoy it as much as me. We could be so much alike. Bill hated that.

What he hadn't thought of (maybe?) was that I would SO smoke him in our next race. I couldn't wait for that. Bill would be grimacing until I pulled back into the garage. I understood he worried about me, but PULLLEEEZZE. I had been driving this car for long enough to know how to handle her correctly.

I sped down the road and out to the highway. I drove all the way to Shreveport and back with the wind in my hair.

When I returned home Bill was standing on the front porch waiting for me. I waved and pulled into the garage. I was sure he was going to be cross with me about my maniacal driving, but he just pulled me to him, cupping my butt.

"You looked so excited driving. I enjoyed watching you."

I wrapped my legs around him as he lifted me up. Carrying me to the back of the car, he set me down on the trunk lid.

His mouth was on mine, tracing my teeth with his tongue.

"Mr. Compton, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes." Well at least he was honest.

I toed off my shoes. Bill was busy unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off of me, pulling my shirt up over my head.

I hadn't bothered with wearing anything else. So there I was buck naked, sitting on the trunk of my car.

I unbuttoned his pants, grabbing him and stroking with a torturous pace. Rough licks circled around my nipples, while two fingers slid down my folds and into me sending shivers down my spine. I slid my body closer to him and arched my back.

"We're going to Christen this car, right here, right now." His voice was gravely.

Bill pulled his fingers from me. Levering my hips higher, he drove himself into me.

I was screaming his name and begging for release. He bit down into my breast penetrating my skin and sucking hard. With each pull, I felt my climax nearing. I threw my head back as my body imploded around me, Bill licking my wounds.

He was pounding harder now, with a wild look of sexual abandon blazing from his eyes. I leaned over and bit down on his neck. His blood was thick and sweet. I licked a line across my teeth marks when he emptied himself inside of me.

My pulse was racing as he slumped over onto me. I kissed his cheek. Bill was licking the sweat from my neck.

"So I guess it's safe to say you have a new found appreciation for my car. Right baby?"


End file.
